The Story of All Hallows Eve
by crazy alligator
Summary: a cute little Halloween story for all you readers out there!  RenRuki, IchiHime, rated T for some swearing.  And yes, I know, the title totally sucks.


Happy Halloween fellow readers and writers! Here is the Halloween oneshot I have promised. And yes, it's RenRuki and IchiHime. Also note that both Renji & Rukia and Ichigo & Orihime are together already. I hope you all enjoy!

THE STORY OF ALL HALLOWS EVE

"Renji, I bet she'll love this one!" squealed Rangiku, pulling a furry, child-tramatizing werewolf costume off the rack. One look was enough for Renji to know that there was no way in hell he was going to get _that _one, and he told Rangiku so immediately. He didn't even want the big-busted woman's help, but she had insisted on coming. That was her way, after all.

"Aww, why not?" she pouted at his rejection. "It'll go with Rukia's-" she covered her mouth, just now remembering that she was keeping it a secret. Renji could tell that she was bursting to tell him, though.

"Rangiku, did you almost tell him!" exclaimed Kira, alarmed as he came out from behind another rack. Renji also couldn't fathom why he had let Kira come.

"Calm down, Kira, I caught myself, didn't I?" asked Rangiku in response to Kira's outburst. The two had been bickering quite a bit and Renji swore he could feel himself aging because of it, wondering for the umpteenth time why he had allowed them to tag along. Then, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting your own costumes?" asked the redheaded man, interrupting the pointless argument his companions were having.

"Oh, I already have mine," said Rangiku cheerfully. "Last year I went as a sexy maid, the year before that I went as a sexy police officer, and this year I'm going as a sexy nurse!" Renji wasn't the least bit surprised.

"I don't really have time to dress up," said Kira. "What with my captain-less squad I have too many duties to attend. And besides," he added, "That's not really my kind of thing, you know?" Again, Renji was not surprised.

Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "I'm getting this," he announced, holding up a dog suit with comically large paws that came with a pair if wearable floppy ears.

Rangiku squealed in delight, and Kira smiled. Obviously, they approved.

* * *

Rukia sat on the ledge, dangling her feet back and forth in the cool of the night air. As expected, no one was around and it was a totally calm and quiet atmosphere. Rukia figured they were probably all at Rangiku's annual Halloween party getting drunk off their asses.

Suddenly Rukia sensed the spiritual pressure of the man she had been waiting for. Jumping down off the ledge, she landed in front of him, hands resting on her hips. She was clad in a black, form-fitting catsuit that was made of cloth, and a cute little pair of ears. Her face was painted too, the tip of her nose being bright pink while long lines stood out on her pale cheeks to represent whiskers.

"What took you so long, fukutaicho?" she teased, smirking. Renji's face twitched in irritation but he replied nonetheless.

"Have you ever gone shopping with Rangiku and Kira?" he asked her. That one sentence pretty much explained it all.

"Did they pick that out for you so we could complement each other?" she asked, pointing to his shaggy, loose-fitting dogsuit.

"Actually I picked it and they went along with it," he confirmed, then asked, "but is Yoruichi-san okay with you wearing that?" Rukia looked down at herself, then gave Renji a quizzical look.

"I don't think she really cares, Renji," she replied. "Now do you want to go, or not?"

"'Course I do," he answered. Rukia began to open the senkaimon.

"You've got your gigai on the real world, right?" she asked him.

"Yep."

"Good. Now let's go trick-or-treating!"

* * *

"Ichigo-kun, are you almost finished?" asked Orihime sweetly, sitting on the couch in her living room. She wore a bandana on her head, with a shaggy shirt and vest, accompanied by pants that went down to her knees and held up long white socks, little of which were shown due to the high black boots she wore, which she had spit-shined herself this morning. Her whole attire was summed up by an eyepatch covering her right eye, making her a more-than-exceptional pirate. Ichigo was also one, but his was slightly different.

Just then Ichigo emerged form the bathroom. He wore a long black coat which covered his whole body, the only thing showing being part of his fake peg leg and part of the boot which he wore on the other foot. He also had on a captain's hat with the jolly roger symbol on the front and an enormous white feather protruding from the side. Like Orihime, he had an eyepatch, but he also had a hook hand and a fake parrot rested on his shoulder.

"You look so cute, Ichi-kun!" squealed Orihime. The carrot top smiled in response. "Thanks. Now let's get to Ishida's party." The two exited the house only to hear angry shouting coming from nearby. They exchanged glances, knowing what they had to do. Both ran off, however Ichigo couldn't really run in a peg leg and didn't have the brains to take it off, so his run was more of a hop-skip kind of maneuver. Orihime, on the other hand, shot off at maximum speed toward the site of the shouting.

"Orihime!" called Ichigo. "Wait up!"

* * *

"Trick or treat!" said the two soul reapers said at the door. A middle-aged man on the inside was looking back at them with a confused look on his face.

"Um, excuse me, but..." he pointed at the two. "Aren't you two a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Renji and Rukia exchanged glances, then looked back at the man.

"No, why?" answered Rukia, completely oblivious to the fact that they were, in fact, too old to be trick-or-treating.

"Um, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave now," said the man, backing up into his house. Renji and Rukia shot him confused glances.

"But...we're trick-or-treating..." said Rukia. "You have to give us candy." The man reached for a phone. "Sir, miss, please don't make me have to call the police," he warned.

"Dude, we're trick-or-treaters, so just give us some damn candy!" yelled Renji, who was on the verge of beating this guy black and blue.

"That's it, I'm calling the police!" screamed the man, and began dialing the number.

"Like hell you are!"

* * *

Orihime had run back for Ichigo halfway to the shouting noises when she had realized that he was behind, and now the two of them were almost there.

"Oh god..." said Ichigo when he saw Renji about to get into a fist fight with someone.

"Is that Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun!" asked Orihime, astonished. The two ran towards the door as fast as they could, and just as Renji was about to throw a punch Orihime came between the two to give Renji and Rukia an alibi and Ichigo took Renji and Rukia to the side to see what the hell was going on.

"This guy refuses to give us candy!" Renji whisper-screamed.

"Because your adults!" said Ichigo. "Only kids get candy on Halloween, not grown-ups!" He stormed off to help Orihime with the alibi.

Rukia was crushed. Hiding her face in her hands, she said, "Oh god...I'm such an idiot!" Renji immediately hugged her to him.

"No you're not, Rukia...you just made a mistake, everyone does," he comforted, trying to dispel the thoughts she had about being an idiot. Just as she was calming down the voice of Shihoin Yoruichi roared from a nearby rooftop.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT CAT COSTUME!"

END

Yeah, I know, kinda short, sorry about that...what did you think? I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. To all who read, thank you.


End file.
